Pyar hua hain sirf tujhe se
by Anoushka Jaina
Summary: Daya has finally expressed his love for Shreya. It their love strong enough to over come any barriers. This is a story for my favourite writer in ff. Anupama Mishra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story. I am not good in hindi at all please forgive me for my mistakes. I will write many more stories on different characters in CID. I have a DUO story ready which I will post soon. **

**This is a story dedicated to Anupama Mishra. This is for you. I hope you like it. I am really upset about you leaving ff so her is a gift just for you. Hey this is my first story. **I hope you like it.

**Daya's House**

Daya: Mujhe Shreya se pyar ho gaya hai abb main toh use apni dil ki baat bol doga. Jaldi hi.

With this though Daya goes to sleep.

Daya: Shreya tum aisa kaise kar sakti hoo. Mujhe itni badi saza de rah hi hoo. Kya tum mujse pyar nahi karti?

Shreya: daya sir mujhe maaf kar de jiye. Aaj se mein kise aure ke naam ka sindoor pehenogi. Mere ab apke hoo hi nahi. Ab yeh sawal ka jawab main nahi de sati hoo. Mere liye is sawal ka jawab dena paap hain.

Mujse dur re he yae. Then she walk in the other direction.

Daya wakes up shouting Shreya Shreya.. …

Daya: yeh kaise sa sapne dekha main ne. Shreya mujse durr ja rahi hai. Nahi main use nahi kho sakta.

Daya takes out his phone and dials Shreya's number.

Shreya's house

Shreya: yaar itni raat ko kaun hai. Hello

Daya: Shreya tum teek ho na, tuhme kuch hua too nahi na.

Shreya: sir main teek hoo ap itne pareshan kyu hain aur kya baat hain.

Daya: Shreya woh main ek bayank sapna dekha jisme tum mujhe se nafarat kar ne lagi hoo aur mujhe se bohut door ja re hi hoo.

Shreya: app chinta maat kijiye main ek dum teek hoo, aur main kahin nahi ja rahi hoon. Daya sir app itna pareshan maat hoo iye.

Daya: Shreya tum mujse wada karo ki tum mujhe kabi nahi chode ke jaogi.

Shreya: sir main kahin nahi jaogi. App so jaiye. Sir ek kam kare ye main app ko ek lori suna ti hoo jise app aram se soo sate hain.

Lori lori lori

Lori lori lori

Chandaniya chhup jaana re

Chhan bhar ko luk jaana re

Nindiya aankhon mein aaye

Bitiya meri so jaaye

hmm mm...

Nindiya aankhon mein aaye

bitiyaa meri so jaaye

Leke god mein sulaao

Gaao raat bhar sunaao

Main lori lori

Ho main lori lori

Lori lori lori

Lori lori lori

Gardhaniyaan chhun chhun baje

Palkan mein sapna saje

Dheeme-dheeme haule-haule

Pawan basanti dole

hmm hmm...

Dheeme dheeme haule haule

Pawan basanti dole

Leke god mein sulaao

Daya falls asleep. Daya starts snoring.

Shreya: Daya sir, Daya sir.

Shreya( thinking): lagta hai so gaya hain. Phir bhi main phone nahi kati. Kahin phir se utgaya to kaya hoga.

She tries to stay awake after a while She too falls asleep.

In the morning Daya wakes up at 7.

Daya looks at his phone and see that Shreya didn't cut the phone.

Daya: Hello Shreya

Shreya: Mujhe sone do na. Kyun disturb karahe ho mujhe.

Daya smile at her childish behaviour.

Daya: Shreya (in ACP's voice)

Shreya: sir app main toh aise hii.

Daya laughs and Shreya says

Shreya: Daya sir app kya kar re he hain.

Daya: tum ne call cut kyun nahi kara?

Shreya: aga app raat ko phir se ut jate to kya hoota isleye main phone nahi kata.

Daya: acha chalo ready ho jao bureau mein milte hai teek hain.

Daya: Shreya waise " GOOD MORNING".

Shreya: hain sir good morning

Shreya is a little embarrassed as she acted like a child in front of Daya.

Shreya: sir bereau main milte hain.

She quickly cuts the call.

Daya gets rady for bereau. He picks Abhijeet up. Daya and Abhijeet walk in the bureau. Shreya and Sachin are already in the bureau. Shreya is working on a case while Sachin is looking for the culprits.

Daya looks at Shreya he can see her tiredness as she stayed awake all night to care for him over the phone.

Daya walks towards Shreya and stands directly in front of her.

Daya: tum kaise hoo. Tum tired dekh rahi hoo. Puri raat soye nahi kya?

Shreya: nahi sir woh bus aise hi. Apki tabyat ab kaise hain?

Abhijeet: daya tuje kya hua hain. Shreya kya hua hain ise

Shreya: ssir woh daya sir ko kal raat ko..

Daya looks at her and tells her not to say anthing

Abhijeet: Kya bol rahi hoo tum. Daya ko kya..

Daya: nahi abhijeet woh mjhe l rahi hoo tum. Daya ko kya..

Daya: nahi abhijeet woh mujhe.. mujhe

Abhijeet: Kya tumhe Shreya ka fever chad gya tha ya uske bina need nahi arahi thi tumhe.

Daya and Shreya are shocked by his comment.

Shreya: nahi sir aise koi baat nahi hain wo to.

Daya: Shreya.. Shreya

Shreya: Daya sir ape teek to hain na. Kya baat hai ape bohut pareshan lag rehe hai?

Daya: Shreya mujhe tume se kuch kehna hai

Shreya: Sir kahye na main sun ra hi hoo.

Daya: Shreya woh…woh

He took one deep breath and blurted.

Daya: Shreya I love you very much kya tum mujse shaadi karogi.

Shreya is shocked by his sudden [un] romantic proposal and so is everyone around him.

Sachin and Abhijeet smile at the scene.

Abhijeet: Kis soche mein dubhi hui hoo hain bolo de na. Phir mein apko BHABHIJI bula sakta hui.

Sachin: hain sir aur main Daya sir ko Jijaji bula sakta hoon.

Person: Shreya.. Shreya.. Shreya

Shreya is lost in Daya that she is not paying any attention to this person.

Shreya's POV: Yes sir main ape se shaadi karogi. yeh baat sun ne ke liye toh main ne bohut intezar kar hain

lekin apne sab ke samne kyu kaha yeh sab.

Daya POV: Main janta hoo ki lekin mujhe daar tha kain main tume hurt na kar doo. Main tumhare bina nahi rehe sakta.

Aur tumhe door jate hoo to kab hi nahi.

Person: SHREYA with a lot of anger

Shreya and Daya are too engrossed with each other.

Purvi nudge Shreya in the ribs.

Shreya gives an angry glare to purvi.

Shreya: kya hain yaar.

Purvi: ACP sir kuch bol rahe hain

ACP:Shreya tumhari tabyat to theek hain naa?

Shreya: ji sir.

ACP: Phir mujhe tumhe das bar kyun bolana pada.

Shreya: sir woh daya sir ne mujhe abhi prop...( she bites her tongue and stops, she realises that she was about to tell him about Daya's proposal...)

Daya also looked at her in disbelef.

ACP: Daya ne kya kiya hain chup kyun ho gayi? Bolo naa haaan

Abhijeet: Sir woh kya hain na Daya ne aaj Shreya ko bohut bada shock diya hain ( he talk while controlling his laughter)

Shreya and Daya glare at him.

Acp: yeh kya bol rahe ho tum Abhijeet. Kaise sa shock kahin shaadi wala toh nahin.

Daya and Shreya look at ACP sir in disbelief.

Abhijeet: Sir hua kya ki jab Shreya aaj subhe bureau ke andar gusne waali thi jab Daya aur Sachin ne use dara diya.

ACP gives an angry look to Daya and Sachin.

ACP: Kab bade ho ge tum dono. Acha yeh sab chodo. Shreya tumhe HQ jana hai aur waha two file le ke aoo na.

Shreya: Sir woh main apni car nahi le ke aye hoo.

ACP: Sachin tum Shreya ke saat jao.

Daya is disappointed as he wanted to go alone with Shreya. Sachin understands the situation.

Shreya smiles after watching Daya expression.

Sachin: sir wooh meri car garage gayi hain servicing ke liye.

ACP: Kya aaj sab ki car khrab ho gayi hain kya? Kavin tum jao Shreya ke saath.

Daya: nahi sir mein jaata hoo kya hain na Kavin ko rasta nahi pata hain aur mein apni car bhi laya hoon.

ACP: toh jaldi jao na.

Shreya collects her things while daya goes to the car park.

Abhijeet: Sir waha too bohut dange ( riots and bomb blasts) chale rahe hain. Waha jana katarnak hain.

Shreya: sir ap chinta mat ke jiye sab theek hain waha par.

As Shreya was about to leave Tarika wals in with a box of chocolates.

Tarika walks up to Shreya and hugs her. Abhijeet informed Tarika about the proposal on the phone

and asked her to come in.

Tarrika: congrtulations bol hi diya hain na.

Shreya: main ne abhi jawab to diya hi nahi.

Tarika: aram se dena itni jaldi hain kya ( winks at Shreya).

ACP: yeh kya hora ha hain. Kya bate kar rahe hoo tum doono hume bhi batoo na,.

Tarika: Sir shreya club join karne waali hain na isi liye

ACP: konsa club?

Tarika: sir woh kya hain na Shreya ko kisi ne propose kar diya hain. Bus iska jawab bakhi hain aur

agar yeh hain kehti hain toh fir toh ye shaadi shuda ka club join karlegi naaaaa.

Shreya blushes badly.

ACP:Shreya yeh ladka kaun hain? Aur main ne is lakde ko dekha hain yah nahi aise latu, fatu lakde se tumhari shaadi nahi hogi samjhi tum.

(ACP acts like a father to all the people in CID bereau.)

Shreya: Sir aise main chati hoon.

Shreya literally runs out of the bereau.

ACP: aa re woh ladka kaun hain name to batati jaooo.

Shreya runs to the car park.

A big twist in the next couple of chapters. I will make this a story to remember.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the latte update. I was busy with exams. I still have three left to go. I promise that after my exams I will update regularly. Thanks for all the reviews and to all silent readers as well.

Now continue where I left from.

Daya and Shreya left the bereau and are travelling towards the HQ.

Daya: Kya hua Shreya itni chup kyu ho?

Shreya: Kuch nahi sir aise hi

Daya: Shreya woh mein tum se ( cuts)

Shreya's cell rings.

SM= Shreya's mum

Shreya: Hello inspector Shreya

SM: Shreya main hoon.

Shreya: Jai Shri Krishan maa

SM: Jai shri Krishan jete reh.

Shreya: main kaise thi apki yatra. Aur dadi kaise hai.

SM: hum sab teek hain aur teri bohut yaad aa ti thi.

Daya smiles at Shreya. He realises that she is perfect for him.

She is polite and religious and he love her the way she is.

Shreya: Hain maa bolo kya baat hain

SM: beta woh tere ek bohut acha gujrati ladka dekh liye hai tu bol to main abhi...

Shreya interupts.

Shreya: maa main kaam pe hoon aur main apne liye ek ladka dekh liye hain.

Jaise se hi mein kam se wapas aioge to mil wa dongi pakka.

SM: kaise ladka hain, aur gujrati toh hain naa, aur vegetarian hain yah nahi. huh...

Shreya: maa woh ladka mujhe bohut pasand hai

[Shreya looks at Daya and smiles. Daya pretends not to be listening but, on the inside he is smiling.]

Shreya: bye maa mein bade mein baat karti hoon teek hain bye.

There is complete silence for 5 minutes. Shreya can no longer take the tension. Shreya: sir kitni der aur

Daya: ek(1) ghanta aur hain. HQ ke area mein abhi bhi riots

chal ra hi hain isliye hum ko lambe raste se jana pada.

Shreya: teek hain sir.

Daya: Shreya woh mujhe tum se kuch pu...

Shreya's cell rings again. Disturbing them.

Shreya: Hello

Sachin: hello chotti romance kaise chal raha hai abhi tak I LOVE U hua ki nahi.

Shreya blushes

Shreya: bhai chup karo kya bol rahe hoo aur baitoo phone kyun kiya hain

Sachin: mein aur Purvi shopping kar raha hoon aj koi case nahin aya na bureau mein tume kuch chaye toh nahi na.

Shreya: Kya toh phir hum wapas aa re he hain mujhe bhi shopping karni hain.

Sachin: jee nahi app aur mere pyare jijaji jakar file leke aiye aur phir apni shaadi ka announcemnt kari aye.

Shreya: app aur Purvi kab shaadi karenge huh? Phele bade shaadi karte hain phir chote.

[Daya looks at Shreya and understands what her and Sachin are talking about.] He smiles and looks at Shreya for a couple of seconds and then concentrates on the road.

During those couple of seconds of stare he shows how much he truly loves her and how much she truly means to him.

Sachin: isi liye toh Daya sir ko mujse phele shaadi karni hogi. Waise unke sawal ka jawab diya hain ya nahi.

Shreya: Bye bhai mein app se baad mein baat karti hoon teek hain.

Sachin: Shreya sun toh she cuts the phone.

Sachin smiles and gives a high five to Purvi.

Sachin: Abhijeet sir hume romance ke gaadi mein petrol dal na hoga nahin toh hamara plan fail hoga aur Shreya daya sir ko I LOVE YOU nahi bole gi.

Daya: Shreya Sachin kya bol raha tha.

Shreya: Kuch nahi sir bas aise hi.

Daya: Shreya shaadi ke baad bhi kya tum mujhe sir bolougi kya.

Shreya turns scarlet.

Shreya: woh... woh..

Daya: tume ne abhi toh kaha ki mein tume bohut pasand hoon

Shreya: maine kab kaha aisa..

Daya: tum ne apni maa se...

Daya's cell rings. Daya talks using his bluetooth.

Daya: hello

Abhijeet: kya baat hain apni fiance ko date per lekar ja rehe hoo maza aa ra hain.

Romance start hua ki nahin?

Daya: hain bas hone hi wala tha

Abhijeet: toh kya hua

Daya: tume kebab mein hadi joh ban gaya

Daya looks at Shreya she smiles.

Abhijeet: Sorry yaar chalo gadi start to ho gayi hain.

Daya: chup kar bye. Tujhe mein baad mein dekh loo ga.

Abhijeet: hain muje baad mein dekhna. Abb meri bhabhiji per sara dhyan (concentration)

jo hain apka.

Daya: Abhijeet tum...

Abhijeet cuts the call.

Abhijeet informs the team that they should start preparing for the wedding.

Everyone's happy as it was their plan to send Dareya alone.

Shreya: sir woh mein apse kuch kehna chati hoon.

Daya: Shreya ji bolye na

Shreya: sir app mujhe 'ji' kyun bol rahe hain

Daya: tum mujhe sir bolna band karo..

Shreya: sir meri baat toh sun lijiye.

But suddenly Daya sees something and the breaks hard causing the car to come to a stop.

What did Daya see?

How will Shreya express her love towards Daya?

What will happen to dareya?

A tragedy awaits Dareya which will cause them pain and misery but, will lead to forever happiness.

Guys I really sorry for late update. My exams are going on. I will update more regularly after

my exams promise. The twist will come in around the 4th chapter so please wait for it.


End file.
